Trouble at Hogwarts
by Amy Tikal the hedgehog
Summary: what do you get when you mix harry potter and the clone wars: trouble at hogwarts is what you get. ahsoka on a secret mission, hogwarts in danger and suprises and mysteries, this is not to be missed! also there are more appearances from games and tv shows
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars the Clone Wars and Harry Potter**

**Hey everyone i have decided to follow in my sister's footsteps (the person that wrote 2 worlds, a clone wars and harry potter crossover, read it!)**

**Me: Ahsoka would you do the disclaimer?**

**Ahsoka: I would love to, she does not own the clone wars or harry potter**

**Me: Great on with the story!**

The Dursley's

Harry was spending yet another summer at the horrid place, where else would he go? Still locked away in his room, with food passing through a flap in the door. But that strange night, June 29th, food wasn't the only thing in his room.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

"Privet Drive, found it. But which house?"Ahsoka whispered to no one. She closed her eyes and called on the force. It pulled her legs towards the Dursley's house."Number 4. What does that mean? Ah well."She thought. She climbed the side of the house and reached Harry's window. Locked. She jumped down and used the force to smash a lamp post into his window. Ahsoka flipped into Harry's room and attached something to his wrist before disappearing into the night.

Harry's P.O.V

"I swear I heard a window smash. Someone is probably being burgled or broken into by Dudley's crew."Thought Harry. "They've been doing that a lot lately. What was that?" A blue, white, red, and brown smudge brushed past him touching his wrist. He blinked several times before believing he had dreamt it. Within minutes he was already sleeping and slowly forgetting what he saw and heard that night. But little did he know that the morning would bring much mischief, terror and surprises.

The Burrow

Hermione was staying in Ginny's room and everyone was asleep.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

"At least I won't have to smash anything this time." Thought Ahsoka staring up at the huge, towering house. "There is no way I can climb up there on the outside. I could use the force to unlock the door, I hope I'm not too noisy." To Ahsoka's relief the door was unlock which made Ahsoka wonder if someone was in there that shouldn't be or if they didn't care about their own safety. Either way Ahsoka barely made a sound, or at least until she entered the kitchen.

**Until the next chapter people. I love leaving you on a great cliff-hanger. Fine, a mildly good one, alright a partially good one. *mumbles to self* *telling the truth sucks* see ya!! **

**A**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery in the kitchen...

Ahsoka swiftly crept through the front door, to be stopped in her tracks at the kitchen door. For one thing everything was flying around by itself, being cleaned and packed away on its own. But the main reason Ahsoka stopped was because two identical people, who had mischief in their eyes and curiosity painted on their faces, stared up at her, whilst a strange cauldron bubbled and fizzed in front of them. Before anyone could fully register what they had seen in the dark, Ahsoka was already leaping up the stairs to fulfil her mission. There was one problem. A middle-aged woman was bustling down the hallway in hope of catching her sons with similar products to the ones she had already thrown away, and there was nowhere for Ahsoka to hide. Luckily she was stood right in front of a door so she slipped behind it quietly and with ease. That room just happened to house Ginny and Hermione. Ginny was fast asleep, but Hermione was awake reading Hogwarts: a history. Ahsoka chose a quick tactic of attaching something to Hermione's wrist and hiding in the shadows until Hermione starts reading again, before crawling out the open window and scaling the house. Not long after and Ahsoka had placed something on Ron's wrist and disappeared into the night, waiting for a briefing of the mission, which was to take place the following night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

At the Dursley's house

Harry woke with a start to Petunia's screaming and Vernon's scolding and yelling. "I knew it was a bad idea to keep all those years ago. You are trying to ruin this house! You made the house fill with letters. You tipped a cake over my boss and my sofa. You brainwashed Dudley. You made family blow up like balloons. And now this! I have had enough! I want you OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT!" Vernon screamed. And as Harry looked around his room he wouldn't be surprised if he was moved back under the stairs for life. His window was smashed, so there was glass everywhere, with a lamppost leaning into his bedroom. His wardrobe was on its side and papers and various items from his trunk were scattered on the floor, not to mention Hedwig flapping about and screeching. It was a wonder that everyone stayed asleep even though it looked like the loudest break-in ever.

At the burrow

"Hey Hermione this colourful creature came and put something...Arrghhhh it wasn't a dream!"Ron yelled, staring at his wrist. "I know what you mean, I was rereading Hogwarts a history..." started Hermione. "Again, you read that every year, you must know all about Hogwarts by now!" interrupted Ron. Hermione glared at Ron before continuing what she was saying. "Anyway, I was reading and I saw this red, brown, blue and white creature brush against my wrist." finished Hermione. "A red, brown, blue and white creature, eh?" repeated Fred. "We could tell you more," started George. "We were up for business purposes, as you know and we saw what you describe." continued Fred. "But it wasn't any creature you'd see in defence against the dark arts." said George. "It looked as lost as a muggle in the kitchen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm ALIVE! Yeah so sorry i haven't been on. It's been hectic! I had such bad writer's block i thought i could never update again. But here you go!**

**Ahsoka: Disgraceful!**

**Me: You're my fave character you're supposed to side with me.**

**Anakin: Well it seemed you had lost interest in Harry Potter and Star wars the clone wars.**

**Me: I didn't loose interest I still love Harry Potter and I follow each Clone wars episode. I don't own either. T.T**

**Chapter 4**

At HQ:

"Artoo I can trust you and these battle droids to get them here unharmed." Anakin patted R2-D2 on the head proudly. R2 beeped happily in response. R2 rolled onto the ship and beeped to the droids that they were ready to go. The droids went into hyper-space until they were almost at their destination. They flew high above the clouds because they only needed to be seen when they were landing.

At the Burrow:


End file.
